


Partners In Crime

by DustinMcDreamy



Series: Code Red [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Abusive Relationship in Chapter two, Angst, Drama, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustinMcDreamy/pseuds/DustinMcDreamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Infatuated and looking for adventure, Stiles Stilinski runs away with Derek Hale, the man who held him hostage while robbing the bank Stiles worked at along with his partners-Erica and Isaac. The four of them are being pursued by the Argents, mercenaries who were bribed by Sheriff Stilinski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Use Somebody

          Stiles was nodding off to sleep. Derek and the gang had been driving for what seemed like ages, but they had to get as far away from California as possible. The Camaro had a full tank of gas, and they were making excellent distance. The police had no idea what type of car to look for. They ditched the getaway van in a parking garage and rode out in style. The car was pretty sweet.

          Erica and Isaac were asleep in the backseat. Derek had insisted on Stiles getting shotgun. Stiles wanted to think they had a bond. Erica had said they did. It was the most bizarre thing on the planet: Stiles pressuring his kidnapper into sex, the whole time having a gun pointed at his head. Then, Stiles actually _blackmailed_   Derek into _taking him with_. Seriously, who does that? _Stiles does_. Stiles had willingly agreed to _break the law with them_. There were plans to rob more banks-Stiles saw them. But odds were that Derek only wanted Stiles in the front seat to keep an eye on him at all times. They've only known each other for a few hours: Derek held a gun to his head, Stiles stole his phone and threatened to post all of Derek's routing numbers online. There was no trust.

          "I've been thinking about our situation, Stiles," Derek said, breaking the silence after several hours of driving. Stiles turned from looking out the window to Derek. Derek hadn't even shown signs of drowsiness. Stiles was trying his best to stay awake, meanwhile Isaac and Erica already bit the bullet.

          "You and me?" Stiles asked, somewhat hoping Erica was right about their relationship because _damn_  that sex was _phenomenal_. Not to mention, Derek and Stiles did share a heart to heart. Derek wasn't truly evil, he was put into the situation by Kali-Stiles's former boss and villain mastermind. His uncle had hospital bills, and his sister had to get through college.

          "And Erica and Isaac," Derek said. _Oh_. Stiles was a little upset, but he practically twisted Derek's arm and used his sister against him. He had the right to not particularly like Stiles at the moment. "Robbing banks got all of us in a shit ton of danger. Boyd and Kali are likely in jail because of me. I can't risk Erica or Isaac like that again. And I just can't hold anymore people hostage. I assume you're not very into that, either."

          "I see what's going on," Stiles said. "This is your 'get rid of Stiles' play."

          "No, that's not it. Isaac, Erica, and I all did white collar crimes before Kali recruited us. I'd like to go back to that. Stealing on a smaller scale. Con the rich corporate leeches that don't deserve it, and are just as poisonous as we are, if not more. Those two, they're my family. I'm not losing anyone else. and this won't interfere with your leverage. You've still got the routing numbers," Derek said.

          Stiles was hanging the leverage over Derek's head. He felt bad about it, but it was the only way to get what he wanted. And what he wanted was Derek. "I can live with that."

         "It wasn't a choice. You asked for this, knowing full well you'd be a partner in crime," Derek lectured.

          "Oh my god, keep it down," Erica grumbled. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

          "You'll want to wake up soon," Derek said. "None of us have any clothes or luggage or anything," Derek said. "What a horrible way to start vacation."

          They arrived at a big shopping mall and Erica's face lit up with excitement. "Oh my god. I'm about to have the best shopping spree of my life. Holy shit, we all have several thousand dollars! It's Christmas!"

          "Uhh..." Stiles started, but Derek quickly cut him off.

          "I'm paying for you, obviously. But you don't leave my sight," Derek ordered.

          "Understood, sir," Stiles said.

          "Don't call me 'sir'". Derek said.

          "Understood, ma'am," Stiles said. Erica and Isaac started laughing in the backseat. Derek just made a growling noise at them.

          They entered the mall, and it was massive inside. It was way better than the tiny thing they had in Beacon Hills. The only decent shop there was Macy's. Erica grabbed Isaac's hand and ran off in excitement.

          "Where do you like to shop, Stiles? Derek asked.

          "I don't know. Kohls? H&M. I can pull off a nerdy hipster, I think," Stiles said looking at the directory. A thought popped into his head, and he turned to look at Derek, checking him out. "I think you should go to Express. I really want to see you ina  suit." Stiles's mind was racing of the image of Derek in a nice black suit. He imagined all the layers Stiles could remove from his unbelievably hot body.

          "No," Derek said quickly, crushing Stiles's hopes and dreams mid-fantasy. "Let's go to H&M."

          Stiles wasn't a picky shopper, but he sort of wanted to look good for Derek. He was constantly asking Derek for his opinion, but Derek would always shrug it off and say 'whatever you like'. It kind of pissed Stiles off. But he had to remember that Derek was a masochist who held up a bank, and Stiles was along for the ride.

          "How many outfits should I get?" Stiles asked.

          "As many as you want. But the Camaro isn't that big, and Erica's going to fill up the whole trunk by herself," Derek said.

          "These'll all fit in a single bag, and I've got about five days worth. I can suffice," Stiles said. "Now we have to get you some."

          "I have some," Derek said as he held up a packages that had three black shirts, three black wife beaters, three boxers, five pairs of socks, and he even sprung to get two pairs of pants. Stiles must have looked like Derek in comparison.

          "That's it?" Stiles asked. "You're drowning in cash and you get that?"

          "I don't need material things. Besides, a lot of my money is headed to Cora," Derek said.

          "Your sister's name is Cora," Stiles said. "It's a nice name."

          Derek paid for the clothes, and they were walking out of H&M with a single bag (it was stuffed like crazy, though), and they stumble across Erica who has four bags on each arm walking around like Christ the Redeemer. She even made Isaac carry her bags, and only one was his.

          "That was better than any sex I've ever had," Erica said cheerfully. But then, she realized something, and her smile began to fall, and ehr arms began to slouch.

          "Hey," Derek interjected. "I know you miss Boyd. We all do. And I feel like shit for it. But we have to get on with our lives. He would want you to be strong for him."

          "If you had let me go instead of him, he'd be free," Erica said softly.

          "Exactly. You get to be the free one. Don't waste it. Don't waste Boyd's freedom," Derek said firmly, yet comfortingly. Erica nodded.

          They all left the mall-trunk stuffed with bags. Erica was forced to keep two of hers by her feet. She kept slowly moving them over to Isaac, hoping he wouldn't notice, but he did. It almost became like a game. They arrived at a fancy hotel later that night after getting gas. Stiles was looking forward to the road tripping and fancy hotels and shopping sprees. Derek had ordered two single rooms, and one double. Of course, Stiles didn't know this until he entered his and Derek's room and saw the two separate beds.

          "Oh," Stiles said.

          "Oh what?" Derek asked.

          "Nothing, I'm just surprised at how awesome this room is," Stiles lied. He was really looking forward to sleeping with Derek. He didn't even need the sex. He just wanted to be near the hulking mass of muscle and hotness that was Derek Hale.

          "You wanted to share a bed, didn't you?" Derek asked.

           A lump got caught in his throat. Stiles tried to swallow it down, but it wouldn't budge. "No," his voice cracked. "Sorry. Ehem. We had sex. It was casual. No big deal."

          "Neither one of us is right in the head," Derek said. "I suggest that we don't do anything. Not until this mess is cleaned up, and we get back to a new normal. Besides, we've known each other for about....twenty hours."

          "Smart," Stiles said faintly. He was getting slightly choked up, but tried suppressing it. He had his back to Derek, and was on the other side of the room.  He headed over to the window and opened it, wanting to get some fresh air.

          "Are you alright?" Derek asked. "Did you blackmail your way because of me?" 

          "Of course not," Stiles lied.

          "Look at me, Stiles," Derek said.

          But Stiles continues to stare out of the window, and that's when he saw it: the familiar black hummer with the familiar licence plate, and two familiar people exiting the car. Alison's family.

          "You drive like a maniac," Chris Argent said.

          "You drive like an AARP cardholder with two hip replacements," Kate Argent sassed back.

          "Do you think they're here?" Chris asked.

          "I know so," she said.

          "Derek, we have a problem," Stiles said calmly. 


	2. The Great Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek loses trust in Stiles when the Argents appear.

          Stiles slowly shut the window, closed the curtain and backed away. His heart was beating fast. How was this even possible? How could they have found them here?

          "Stiles, what's going on with you?" Derek asked abrasively. 

          "Alright. One day I was snooping through my dad's work files and I saw one about a possible mercenary mafia family thing. All I saw was "AR" before I had to dash out because I heard my dad coming. It's the Argents aka the family of Alison who ever-so-conveniently was one of the hostages. Her dad and her aunt are right outside, and I heard Kate saying she knows we're here. We need to get out," Stiles said.

          A scowl appeared on Derek's face. He was full of anger. "You lured them here, didn't you?"

          Stiles was puzzled. "No! Why-"

          "This was all a clever plot, wasn't it? You tagged along so you could keep an eye on us. That blackmail thing of yours was just so you'd have access to a phone, check in, rat us out, and get arrested! I can't believe I was so stupid to actually think you had feelings for me. I'm such a dumbass. Of course you wouldn't fall for your kidnapper. And now you've gotten my friends in danger!" Derek was screaming and red hot.

          "Derek that's not true! I-" A hard hand hit Stiles in the face, and then two forceful fists thrust Stiles backwards. Stiles rolled over the corner of the bed at a weird angle, and landed on his arm. Derek walked over and stepped on Stiles's back, placing more pressure on Stiles's injured arm. Stiles let out a scream in pain. Derek spit on his face and left the room. Stiles got up slowly. His side was badly bruised and his arm felt nearly broken. Derek had shoved him with a lot of force. His knee was throbbing by the way it hit the wooden bed corner, and his face would be swelling by the morning. He didn't know exactly where Isaac and Erica's rooms were. Stiles wished they got a bigger hotel. Preferably one with 22 floors so they would have had less chance of getting caught. The only way out was the lobby, as far as Stiles knew. Other emergency exits would trigger a fire alarm, and he did NOT need that. The Argents were likely waiting to trap them in the lobby-like prey. Hell, they might have been patrolling this floor.  Stiles was safe inside the room, but Derek and the others were going to leave without him. He had to help them soon, but he wasn't sure how he was going to do it yet. 

* * *

          Kate strolled up to the front desk, rolling suitcase being dragged behind her. Chris was behind her, carrying two large black leather duffle bags. "Hi!" she said cheerfully. "My brother and I would like a room for the night. A double, please. I do _not_   want a repeat of our last family reunion."

          The receptionist giggled. "Sure thing, let me get you set up. Do you have a reservation?"

          "No, we don't. I'm so sorry. Please tell me you have space," she said. her voice was soft and inncent. Chris always found it amazing how sweet his sister could act. Her personality was quite the polar opposite.

          "We do. Don't you worry. We don't get crowded this time of the year. Can I see your credit card and ID?"

          Kate and Chris were entering their room, setting their luggage on the beds. They each took a handgun and concealed it under their shirts. Kate grabbed a mini tranquilizer dart. "I'll be right back, bro." She headed down the hall and saw a maid pushing her cart down the hallway. "Excuse me, ma'am! I think there's something wrong with the bedding, can I have you check it out really quick?"

          "Sure thing," she said as she followed Kate into their room. Kate closed the door, and Chris grabbed the maid, covering her mouth. Kate injected her with the dart.

          "Just relax, relax," Kate soothed as the maid slowly became unconscious. Kate hauled the maid to the bathroom and closed the door. When Kate stepped out she was wearing the maid's uniform and had her long dirty blonde hair in a bun. She slipped into the maid uniform pocket and took out a yellow room key card and waved it like it was a one hundred dollar bill. "Lock her up, dip a bandana in chloroform, and wrap it around her mouth. We don't want her waking up," Kate said as she left. She pushed the cart down the hall. She knocked on room after room.

          "Housekeeping," she said repeatedly, waiting to hear a familiar voice. Room after room she failed, until she heard the low, husky voice of Derek Hale. 

          "Now's not a good time!" Derek shouted. Kate smirked and inserted her key card into the door. The green light showed up on the door handle, and she let herself in. " I said now's not a good time, lady!" 

          Kate swung the door shut and pulled out a gun. "Now's the perfect time, Mr. Hale!" She said maliciously. A foot stepped into the doorway, allowing the door to swing open. 

          "Derek!" Stiles exclaimed. Kate began to turn around, but Stiles's hand was already on the coffee pot on the counter. It smashed on impact on Kate's face and she fell unconscious onto the ground. Derek looked up at Stiles, bruised and out of breath. "You better fucking believe me now."

          A look of guilt and shame manifested on Derek's face. "Stiles, I am so terribly sorry. I'll never be able to say how sorry I am. There are no words to express how sorry I am. Nothing I can do will ever make it up to you," Derek said. Stiles could feel Derek's brokenness from across the room. His expression showed how miserable he was. Derek Hale was fighting off the urge to cry.

          "We need to go right now," Stiles said. The gang headed out of the room, and down the stairwell. They snuck out of the hotel through an exit they had on the side of the building that didn't trigger any alarms. They got into the Camaro and drove off as incognito as they could, yet still making sure they could get away.

          "Excellent work with the coffee pot, Stiles," Erica said. "I am so proud of how badass you are."

          "Thanks," Stiles said.

          "But does someone mind explaining what happened between you two?" Isaac asked.

          Stiles saw Derek wince at that question, as if he had just stepped on a lego. He looked over at Stiles with a more painful expression than before, like it had been eating away at him for the past ten minutes-never ceasing to stop damaging him internally.

          "It's not important," Stiles said, flashing a smile of forgiveness to Derek. The tears Derek had been holding back fell down, and he grabbed Stiles's hand, brought it up to his mouth, and have it a long hard kiss.

          "Keep your eyes on the road," Stiles instructed with a smile. He had let go of Derek's hand, but Derek just grabbed it again with an expression that said 'please'. Stiles smiled and just kept holding onto Derek's hand as they drove off.

* * *

          Chris hopped in their car. Kate was in the passenger seat with an icepack and a homemade patch job on her head. "Thanks for the back-up, asswipe. I was unconscious for ten minutes."

          "Do you know what I was doing? Your attitude better change and I better get a thank you," Chris said angrily.

          "Fine," Kate said sternly. "How was work, sweetheart?"

          Chris hit some buttons on the GPS. There were a bunch of red dots in their parking lot. "I put a GPS tracker on every car in the lot. And only one of them is gone." He pressed some more buttons and saw one red dot a few miles away. "If I recall correctly, it was the nice Camaro that was in that spot over there."

          "Fine. Drive," Kate said.

          "Where's my thank you?" Chris asked.

          "I've got glass in my head, jackass," Kate yelled back.

          "Which one of them got the best of you?" Chris asked.

          "The Sheriff's son," Kate said amused.

          "Stiles? Really? I think we should inform the Sheriff," Chris said.

* * *

          "You can't be serious," the Sheriff said.

          "He burst into the room to save Derek and smashed a glass coffee pot into my face. I am dead serious," Kate said. "He'll have to go to jail with the rest of them."

          "No," the Sheriff said. "You get him home to me."

          "He switched teams. No pun intended," Kate said.

          "If you want that file gone, you will keep your mouths shut, and you will bring him back home. Are we clear?" the Sheriff said.

          "Crystal," Kate said. The Sheriff poured himself a large glass of whiskey before throwing the wooden napkin holder on his kitchen table across the room.

          Chris hit the play button on his audio recorder. "If you want that file gone, you will keep your mouths shut, and you will bring him back home. Are we clear?" the recording played. Chris hit stop.

          "We're going to come out of this so far ahead," Kate said as she laughed while Chris drove towards the red dot on the GPS.


	3. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheriff Stilinski and the Argents narrate the events that happened after the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for ending it this way, but I feel like I painted myself into a corner and I don't know how to make what I want happen, and I'd actually like to get started on a new series soon.

          "How did you get yourself into this mess?" Officer Harris said, dropping the files onto the metal desk where John Stilinski was sitting. "The people _elected_ you, and you get tied in with the Argents? Bribing them to kill Derek Hale?"

          "He hurt my son," John replied.

* * *

          "None of this makes any damn sense," Officer Finstock said.

          "Well it's the truth," Kate replied.

          "You honestly expect me to believe that Stiles fell in love with his kidnapper?"

          "Have you seen Derek Hale? I _wish_ I was one of the hostages," Kate said.

* * *

          "So where did it all go wrong, Mr. Argent?" Deputy Tara Graeme asked.

          "We got greedy," Chris replied.

          "Tell me the story again, from the top, please," Graeme asked.

          "Kate and I were going to get revenge. The bastards held my daughter hostage. You don't mess with an Argent. The Sheriff asked us to do what we were already planning to do. And he just offers to stop pursuing my sister and I's family business. It was a free pass," Chris said.

          "You mentioned greed?" Tara asked.

          Chris rolled his eyes. "It was all Kate's idea. She had been recording evidence to use against Sheriff Stilinski. She claimed it was for protection, but I didn't believe her."

* * *

          "I wanted out of Beacon Hills," Kate said. "I had to get out of the spotlight. The Sheriff essentially said that he had the evidence to put us aware. I couldn't trust him that he'd have our backs. I needed him put away. He knew where we were at all times. He was constantly checking in. If I could just get him arrested, there would be enough of a time gap that we could get out of the area he knew we were at. We were in the clear."

          "What happened then?" Finstock asked.

          "Ugh," Kate said disgustedly as she rolled her eyes. " _Sterek_ happened."

* * *

          "Stiles didn't have his phone, but he had a phone. Presumably Derek's," the Sheriff said. "He kept in touch with Scott McCall. From what I understand, Stiles reached out to Scott on something called a Tumblr. It was just small talk. Stiles had said he was okay and that him and Derek were _a thing_. Anyways, Scott kept everything to himself, for a while. Scott would tell Stiles how I was, and after about a week I was on edge. Scott told me everything. And that's when I tried to get the Argents to back off. "

          "What happened?" Harris asked. John responded by gesturing at the room they were sitting in.

* * *

          "When John called and told us to leave Hale alone, that he had reconsidered the request, Kate panicked and hit self destruct. She sent in the recordings. Sheriff Stilinski got arrested," Chris said.

          "What happened next?" Graeme asked.

          "The hunters became the hunted," Chris replied.

* * *

          "We were tracking them with a GPS. We were always right on their tail. At one point we were pursuing Derek Hale through a forest on foot. At this point the Sheriff was arrested, and I still wanted Derek's head on a platter," Kate said. "Meanwhile, our car was left unattended. Bastards took the GPS tracker off of their car, and placed it on ours. At least, I'm assuming that's how we were found several freaking states over."

* * *

          "I got one visit from Scott. He told me Stiles had given him information to give to Danny. Something about a GPS. He said the Argents would be arrested soon. He said he had told Stiles what happened to me and this was Stiles's way of revenge. Scott also told me that Stiles would no longer be in touch, and that Stiles said goodbye, he loved me, he's sorry if he had hurt me," the Sheriff paused before continuing. There was a lump in his throat and a tear in his eye. "He said he was sorry if he hurt mom. He said he was sorry he'd never make us proud."

* * *

          "Do you know where Hale and his gang are?" Graeme asked.

          "No. They're long gone from their last known location," Chris said. "They could easily be in Canada."

* * *

          Graeme entered the computer lab. "Any luck getting into Stiles's tumblr?"

          "We're just about to crack it," Harris replied.

          "And we're in," Finstock said.

          "Go through the messages between him and Scott," Graeme said.

          "What kind of website doesn't have a fucking outbox or sent folder?" Harris replied.

          "Try the likes folder," Graeme replied.

          "Oh dear god," Finstock said as he turned away from the screen.

          "Tumblr has gay porn. Who knew?" Harris said.

          "I'll go through that later, you wimp," Graeme said condescendingly.

          "There's something on the queue. What is it?" Harris asked.

          They clicked on the button and up popped a GIF from _Thelma and Louise._ It shows the police behind the duo and then shows the car going off the cliff. Next there's a black screen that says _With love, Stiles Stilinski._

          Suddenly, the computer shuts off. Every computer in the lab shuts off.

          "What's happening?" Officer Harris asks. 

          "What did that punk do?" Finstock asks.

* * *

          Sheriff Stilinski looks at his watch and smiles. He closes his eyes and remembers the conversation he had with Scott.

          _"If you care about Stiles, you'll do this for him," Scott says._

_"I'm going to go to jail," the Sheriff said._

_"Then you need to get rid of the paper files against Derek while you can," Scott replied._

_"The Argents are collecting evidence on me, and I have enough on them, but we can't let them escape. I've been getting their every location but the second the tables turn on me I'll lose them," the Sheriff said._

_"Alison says she thinks they have a form of GPS and Stiles said he'll think of a way to use it against them," Scott replied._

_"When did you guys all become accessories to the people that held you hostage?" Stilinski asked._

_"We care about Stiles. Stiles cares about Derek. Derek cares about Stiles. And Derek and the others were all controlled by Kali who's now out of the picture," Scott said. "If you can get rid of the paper files, Stiles can hack the computers and get rid of the electronic ones."_

_Sheriff Stilinski takes a drink of his whiskey. "And you're sure that Stiles will be safe? I can't have him end up in jail like his father."_

_"Stiles will be okay," Scott says._

_"How did I get myself into this mess?" the Sheriff asked._

_"To get Stiles out," Scott replied._

* * *

          Derek and Stiles were in the Camaro holding hands with Erica and Isaac in the back.

          "Don't worry, Stiles. Your dad will get out in a few days. You deleted all of the evidence they have against your dad. The audio tapes are the only evidence against him," Derek said.

          "I'm still the world's worst son for putting him through this. He won't have a job. Nobody will hire him. Can't wire him any money because it'll get traced to us so fast," Stiles said.

          "So how long ago did you delete your little blackmail against me?" Derek asked.

          "The day after I set it up," Stiles said. "I trusted you."

          Derek laughed. "You're the world's dumbest criminal."

          "I'm just aiding and abetting. You robbed a bank and let some bank teller seduce you and then got pushed around into him coming with," Stiles said. 

          Derek laughed again, showing a goofy smile that revealed what Stiles calls his chipmunk teeth-the two in front thata re slightly longer than the others. Derek makes an expression that makes him look like a rodent. "Where we off to?"

          "Anywhere," Stiles said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tumblr: sterekorgtfo
> 
> I'm sorry i couldn't have done a better job or stretched this out longer!


End file.
